Corpse Party: Book of Shadows
by choirchibi
Summary: The students of Kisaragi Academy relive their previous endeavors in Heavenly Host Elementary.
1. Engraved Seal (1)-----Naomi

I threw down my bag, collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. These were my familiars. The familiar lighting, the familiar patterns I knew so well, and that familiar stain in the corner.

I remember when my dad made that stain. It was my fifth birthday, and he'd just opened a can of soda I'd been shaking.

Staring up at my ceiling was something I'd done a million times before. But today it felt . . . strange. Like I'd just come from doing the exact same thing. And I'm not talking the general act of lying in bed and looking up, but a more specific sense that I'd experienced this singular moment in time once before.

I believe the term you're looking for is "deja vu." Supposedly, deja vu signifies that a new destiny has just been born with you.

So said the Class Rep. But maybe she was right: I had been more cognizant of my actions since then. Usually, if I pay too much attention to every little thing I do, I begin obsessing. And then I just give myself a headache and end up calling the quits. But this deja vu was real, and it was stronger than it had any right to be. This wasn't your run-of-the-mill spooky feeling. It was all-encompassing.

"No matter where you go in this house, it all smells just like you, Naomi! Is . . . is this Heaven?!"

"I swear, Seiko, doesn't it feel like this has all happened once before?"

"What has?"

"You . . . sleeping over here. And then the next day, we were both like, 'Hey, let's go clothes shopping.' Don't you remember?"

"Surely, you jest! Long have I sought to capture thee and infiltrate the walls of this holy temple . . . but today marks my first successful conquest!"

"Yeah, I guess that isn't the sort of thing I'd half-forgotten quite so easily. Must just be my imagination."

"Finally, our flag has been planted! Seiko and Naomi, together at last!"

"You bet. This is going to be lots of fun! What's all this about a flag?"

"Oh, I think you know!" And so began my first ever slumber party with Seiko.

The moment fifth period ended that day, we tore right out of school, and loaded up on all the junk food and drinks we could carry. Seiko and I had been friends forever, but neither of us had stayed at each others house before, so we were both pretty excited. This was going to be fun!

"Ah, Naomi, do you mind if I make a quick call home? The kids'll know where I'll be, but I should still check in since I didn't have a chance to swing by."

"Sure, go ahead. Do you need to use the land-line?"

"No, no. My cellphone will be just fine. I just worry about poor little Yuu, you know? He'd be sad if I didn't at least call."

"No problem. You do your thing, and I'll take a quick bathroom break." I exited my room, glancing behind me to see Seiko holding her cellphone to her head with one hand while flashing me a peace sign with the other. The mere idea that there'd be a friend waiting for me when i got back was just so . . . exciting! Oh, the things we could talk about that night . . . where should we start? What stories should we tell?

"Looks like dad'll be late coming home tomorrow, Yuu, so I'll head your way after the festival cleanup and the goodbyes. Then we can get ready for dad's special surprise together, okay? Give all my love to the others. And make sure you all tuck in tight tonight so you don't catch colds. Take care, Yuu."

"They holding up okay?"

"Sure are! Which means I've got nothing to worry about. I can enjoy my time with you to the fullest!"

"Sounds like you're ready to have some fun."

"And I'll bet you are, too."

"So what should we talk about?"

"Anything you like! I'm just glad to have this blissful opportunity." I really can't say why I felt so shy and embarrassed. The two of us were always together, after all. Changing the setting from school to my personal space just seemed to bring us a lot closer.

I found myself staring at Seiko's face, as if studying it. Did she always look like that? This was someone who regarded me as a friend. All kinds of inane thoughts were swimming through my head, and for some reason, they were making me really nervous. "Hey, you know what we've got? We've got that chocolate soda we bought! Wanna try it out?"

"Do I?! Just try and stop me!" I took out the bottle we'd purchased and poured its fizzie contents into two cups. It had the faintest tinge of chocolate color, but was otherwise clear. As it hit the bottom of each cup, comfortable sizzle of carbonic acid from liquid echoed forth amidst a froth of bubbles.

"Well, it's sure a pretty color, but what do we do with the rest of it if it sucks?"

"We take it with into school tomorrow and offer it up to everyone. Make it like we're bein' real nice. See?"

"Hey, that's a good idea! Alright, here you go, Seiko."

"Thanks. Okay. Let's drink it down on the count of three!"

"Sounds good to me! One, two . . . three!" We down the soda in a matter of seconds.

"Damns, that's good!" we both say in unison. Before I knew it, we were up to our old tricks, talking on and on like we always did at school. We smiled and laughed and felt joy at all the same things. Spending this time together, we could each forget all our troubles for a while. This was the kind of friend that comes along only once in a lifetime.

I was starting to get really sentimental, and I had no idea why. I certainly couldn't admit it to her, or I'd never hear the end of it! I just kept thinking to myself, I really hope Seiko and I can be friends like this clean into adulthood. For the rest of our lives, even. Maybe it was the same weird sense camaraderie one tends to feel during overnight field trips. I don't know.

"Mrs. Nakashima, this food is stupendous! Come one, Naomi. Say 'Ahhh!'"

"Thank you. You two certainly are close, aren't you? I've heard so much about you, Shinohara, that I felt I simply had to meet you one of these days."

"Naomi's been talking about me, has she?"

"Oh, all the time! During meals, you're always a hot topic around here. She never fails to have some story about where you two went, or what you did."

"So I've been accepted by the family, then? My tears of joy overflow at the prospect. I must be red as a beet, right now!"

"Seiko?" I've never heard that reaction before.

"Oh, and it's not just you. Naomi also loves talking about that Satoshi Mochida boy. Whenever he comes up, she just gets so excited! I think she like-"

"Uuuh, mom? Ixnay on the Atoshisay . . . 'kay?"

"Heh, sorry dear."

"Oh, don't worry. I know all about her feelings towards her beloved Mochida. Naomi may seem like a strong girl, but she's really quite the shy one!"

"Seiko? Just stop!"

"Well, you're certainly well-informed. What say you and I have a girls' night out sometime? I'll treat you to something good, and in return, you tell me everything you know about Naomi from school!"

"It would be an honor and a privilege, Mrs. Nakashima!"

"Well, then, have you two gotten sufficiently stuffed, yet? I've drawn a bath, so you should head in while the waters still warm. I assume you'll be okay going in together since you're both girls, no?"

"Damned straight! My flag is firmly planted now! The day is totally won!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Are we really going to bathe together? And seriously, what's all this flag business about?"

"Never mind that. Just come on! Mrs. Nakashima, we're going to borrow your bathroom!"

"Roger that! Make sure you two get nice and warm."

Seiko and I removed the lapels from our school uniforms on the way to the bathroom dressing area. I still felt a little uncomfortable, so I suggested we bathed separately after all, but Seiko just mumbled that resistance is futile, and set about taking my clothes off. With only a few swift movements, she had my whole uniform stripped away in no time at all. She was a bonafide pro. A real expert at taking peoples clothes off. Disturbingly well-practiced.

I began getting into the tub, but burned myself. "Hot!"

"No kidding! The hot water at your house doesn't mess around!" Yeah, mom likes to run the world's hottest bathes. I keep telling her that when you're soaking, lower temperatures are better, but she never listens.

"Oh, well . . . . . . Aaahh . . . ACHOO!"

"What's this? Is your body feeling chilled? Well then . . . take this!" Seiko splashed me with more water, making me more chilled. "You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful. You've got to be quicker at taking off your clothes, Naomi! Come one, don't be shy. Here, look this way." Seiko had such a dumb, self-satisfied expression on her face as she scooped up water in the basin and dumped it over our heads.

"I think you're un-shy enough for the both of us. I mean, you're the one who tore all my clothes like they were paper!"

"Well, I do bathe my little brothers every day, so I've gotten pretty goo at speed-stripping other people."

"Aah, okay. That makes sense."

"Anyway, you need to loosen up! Let's take this opportunity to deepen our friendship!"

"Yes, yes. You've thoroughly broken out of my shell. Now, how about I wash your back? Take a seat."

"Oh-oh, yes please!" I lathered up a brand new silk towel with body soap and began washing Seiko's back, marveling at her complexion. I never noticed before just what a classic beauty she was.

"I bought this special, just for you, so I hope you're enjoying it! How's it feel?"

"Nnng . . . mmmm . . . Y-Yeah, that's it . . . right there . . ." And that's when all language broke down and the sounds emanating from the bathroom began resembling strange animalistic cries rather than human speech.

"Ooooooo"

"Cut it out! You sound demented!"

"Rrrng . . . just . . . a little farther . . . u-up, please . . ."

"Here?"

"Y-yeah, right . . . there . . ."

"I made you itchy, I'll bet. Alright, hold still." It didn't take long for Seiko's back to become completely enveloped in soap suds. Still, I could detect a . . . reaction . . . to my every touch.

"MMMMmmmmmmmng!"

"Don't tell me you're ticklish!"

"Guess the secret's out. I'm really, really ticklish."

"Well, in that case . . . it's a thorough washing you shall get!"

"G-Gya! So you're on the offensive today, are you? W-wait . . . Stooooooooooooooooooooooop! Kyah!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over my furious fingerwork!" I was 'on,' for sure. And nothing was going to stop me from giving Seiko's back the full treatment! After all, homeroom today was spent setting up for the Cultural Festival, so we both got pretty dusty. A nice scrubbing is exactly what we both needed! "Haha! Stop squirming! Hold Still!"

"Ooh . . . oog . . . owahwahaha . . . awgh . . .!"

"Man, Seiko, you're really slender. Your shoulder blades are incredible. Like a cat's!"

"Are they? I can't really see them, so I wouldn't know. But for you, it's all about that sexy, sexy collarbone!"

"Whaaat? You sound like an old fogey, or something."

"But . . . so beautiful . . . and so . . . biig . . ."

"I . . . um . . . don't think that's my collarbone you're staring at . . ." As I gazed at Seiko, staring at my chest with hungry eyes, I suddenly had another flash of deja vu. An uncomfortable on. My eyes drifted to her neck. There was some sort of mark there. A bruise that wrapped all the way around. "Seiko? What happened to your neck? Did you scratch yourself, or something?"

"Mm? Something there?"

"It's pretty faint, but there's a red mark."

"Hmmm . . . Don't remember injuring myself on something." The bruise on her neck, though slight, looked less spotty than you'd expect if it were made by human hands. It seemed more even, like it came from cloth. Probably a result of wearing her kimono cord too tight around her neck all day for the Red Bean Soup Stand. What a shame to see her pure, white skin so damaged.

"I hope it heals, soon, whatever it is."

"N-Naomi . . . I can't hold back any longer!"

"What now?"

"I just gotta grab dat ass! Chase on!"

"Aah! Seiko! Seriously, cool down, girl! I think you've gone totally mental on me!"

"I just can't help myself!"

"You know, we do have a spare futon . . ."

"Don't worry! I'm fine right where I am." Two people sharing a single bed would make for a warm night., but if either of us rolled over, the other was going to wind up flat on the floor. I offered the bed to her, and was perfectly willing to spend the night on the roll-out futon, but she wouldn't have it.

"Well, as long as you don't feel too crowded, I guess it's okay."

"Huh-huh. It's all warm and cozy. I love it. If only I could kiss you like this, I'd die a happy woman." With that, she puckered her lips into a shape resembling the number 3 and looked at me expectantly. What had gotten into her?!

"No, we'd better not. Happy woman, or not, I'd hate to see you die."

"Ah, damn. Hoisted . . ." All of a sudden, I let out a giggle that caught Seiko's attention. She looked at me, curiously."

"I was just thinking, this is really fun." It was around that point when I'd started to realize the truth about Seiko. After all, if an outsider were to witness her blatant act of harassment and my complete dismissal of it, they'd assume we were more than friends, too. But it's not like I was actually in love with her. I really didn't feel that way, at all. I just thought of her as a very dear friend, and figured this closeness we had was pretty normal. It seemed natural, in fact, that out behavior would lead to a third party misunderstanding every now and again. And I'd just have to set the record straight! But honestly, even when situations like that arose, they were pretty fun in their own strange, silly sort of way. "You know, this is the first time that I've had a friend over."

"Hee Hee. This is my first sleepover, too. I sure beats lying in bed alone . . . . . ooww!"

"You okay? I might've slapped you a little too hard."

"You sure did put your back into it, slugger! But don't worry, I'm just fine." Seiko was rubbing her cheek where I struck her, but smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Sorry, again. Hey, how about I come stay over at your place next time? What do you say?"

"Ooh, I say yes! That way I can introduce you to the little ones! You're absolutely welcome any time!"

"Thanks." The moonlight crept its way in through my bedroom window, giving the whole a room a dreamlike glow. Soon enough, I was beginning to nod off. Where was I? Was I dreaming? No, it was just my room. I could feel Seiko's warmth next to me. Or maybe I was somewhere else entirely, and this whole world – all of my life's experiences – were just one big dream.

Man, it's hard to form a coherent thought when you're dead tired. "Well, tomorrow's a big day. Let's get some sleep."

"You said it. From a sleepover, right into a Cultural Festival. We're true challengers."

"Don't you dare oversleep. If you do, I'm pulling back the blankets and putting an ice pack on your stomach."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm such an early riser, I put middle-aged women to shame!"

"I'll hold you to that. Anyway, good night, Seiko."

"Good night." Seiko must have been exhausted. I could hear her calm tell-tale grunts and rhythmic breathing signifying that she was out cold, and it was contagious.

I couldn't get over just how much warmth her body was generating. The previous night was cold, but this was perfect. She was just like a warm water bottle. "So warm . . ."

"Mm-mmm."

"Whoa! You're awake?!"

"I can hear your voice even from the deepest sleep, Naomi. You've experienced that before during class, remember?"

"Is that some kind of ESP, or something? And were you sleeping in class?! That's not good!"

"Hey, I have a question. In the future, even after you get married . . . will you still spend time with me like this?"

"What? Of course I will! Talk about a bolt from the blue!"

"For true?"

"For true. I mean, we're friend, you know? Through thick and thin. And we always will be."

"Thanks."

"Man, you're really a spaz sometime, you know that?" Seiko yanked the covers up over her head like some girly anime heroine. If she really did think of me as more than a friend . . . how was I supposed to react?

"Naomi, let's always be together."

"You bet. Good night, Seiko."

"Good night." Seiko and I must've been thinking the same thing. We were both so happy, but there was another side to the coin. There was a certain awkwardness as well. It was a strange sensation.

Soon enough, Seiko began moaning and breathing heavily for real. She had fallen asleep facing me, curled up into a fetal position. As I lay there staring at her head, my hand moved of its own violation and began stroking her hair. Strangely, it didn't feel awkward or embarrassing, at all, perhaps because I knew she was asleep. It just felt natural.

I slid my hand more toward her back and continued rubbing her head gently, like a mother would her child's. What a lovely shape her head was. Perfectly round. I just kept stroking her hair, thinking about this and that.

Suddenly, she clung to me and buried her face into my chest. Was she still half-awake? What a strange scene this was. But just for tonight, I was willing to let it slide. "There, there. Good girl, good girl."


	2. Engraved Seal (2)-----Naomi

"It's supposed to rain all evening, so make sure you both take an umbrella with you. Have fun today! And, Shinohara, you be sure to think about where to go on that 'date' of ours!"

"Yes, 'Mother.'"

"She's not your Mother, you know." Seiko had woken up ungodly early and pulled my futon away, forcing me up with a chill and a sneeze. We both combed our hair and put on our school uniforms, then scarfed down the breakfast my mom had made and flew out of the house. I we didn't hurry, we'd be late for setting up!

"Oho, things are looking pretty grand this year, too!"

"Yeah, it's really coming along, but I forgot. I have to go get the bowls from the prep room! Seiko, you go on ahead to class, will you?"

"Roger that! Oh, and I'll take your bag for you. Give it here." It was the day of the Cultural Festival, or Kisaragi Fest. Our school has a whole lot of history to it, and this festival had been a part of it for ages. Every student in the Junior and Senior High alike was busy getting ready for the festivities, which were due to begin in 30 minutes. I wondered if I'd have any extra time afterward to go check out the other classes' projects.

We'd previously washed the bowls we were planning to use and laid them out in the Home Ec Prep Room. With those bowls in hand, I proceeded toward class 2-9. I climbed the usual staircase and headed toward the usual room, stepping carefully so I wouldn't drop any dishes.

The plan this year was to host a Red Bean Soup Restaurant. I could smell the sweet red bean paste more and more clearly with every step I took. I'd eaten so much food at breakfast, and here we had even more food rearing its head. But when it comes to sweets, I say bring it on!

"Morning, everyone! These look like they'll be enough bowls for today, don't you think?"

"Good Morning!" Mayu.

"Ah, morning! Yeah, that looks like it'll be plenty." Ayumi.

"Hey." Yoshiki.

"Morning, Kishinuma. Morning, Satoshi."

"Ah . . . N-Naomi . . ." Satoshi seemed a bit out of sorts. He was just staring blankly. Was he still half asleep? It bothered me to see him like that, but I literally had my hands full, so I really couldn't dwell on it. I pushed on into the classroom.

But I couldn't actually see what was in front of my feet, and I have to admit, it was kind of scary. It would be a real challenge not to drop anything.

"Mmmmm . . . Na-o-mi . . . Good morning, my dear . . ."

"Gyaa! Seiko! Stop grabbing my ass! Haven't we already said our good mornings, anyway?!"

"Oho, but how can I resist an opportunity like this? Naomi, hands restricted, unable to fend off my advances!"

"Ahh! Ah, ahh . . . ahh . . . ahhhh! Look what you did!" Seiko made me soil the tablecloth that was all set up with the soup.

"Oh, now that's no good," began Ayumi. "Our tableware has to be kept clean! Guess we'll just have to go wash it again. Here, I'll help."

"Sorry for the trouble." And so began the Cultural Festival. All day, we wore the clothes Suzumoto prepared for us and served Red Bean Soup to our classmates. She had a lot of costuming experience, having worked on that side of things in the drama club for some time. She even did the sewing herself, putting all her practice to the test. And the kimono's she prepared for us were really of exceptional quality. So good, in fact, that they became the centerpiece for us, bringing in students from the junior and senior high divisions. It made for a busy day.

When we weren't tending to customers, we were chasing after that slacker, Kishinuma, or taking time to check out some of the other class projects. In the end, not only did we have a fun day, we also wound up being the most popular classroom in the whole festival. All in all, a rousing success!

Finally, the clock struck six. As our busy day drew to a close, we all stood around talking. We kept saying we should clean up, but that kind of . . . didn't happen. Before I knew it, there were only seven of us left: Satoshi, the class rep, Seiko, Morishige, Kishinuma, Suzumoto, and myself. It seemed everyone else had gone home.

Our homeroom T.A., Ms, Shishido, showed up with Satoshi's little sister in tow, but they were it. We nine became the de facto clean up crew.

"Ah, finally done! Good work everyone! The place is looking like a real classroom again!" Yui.

"Those dumbasses who went home without helping are sure going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow, though!" Yoshiki.

"Not much of a class rep if I can't even hold everyone together long enough to clean up after ourselves." Ayumi.

"Though, you did manage to keep Morishige here, surprisingly." Ms. Yui turned to Mayu, who looked to be on the brink of tears, as the clean up was coming to a close.

"I just wanted to say, it's been really fun having you here these last few days. I can't tell you hoy many times your positive energy helped bolster my spirits. Always remember that you're loved and respected. We may not have said much to that effect, but we've been watching you blossom here. I lent a hand where I could and did my best to guide you, but you've walked your own path to become a fine young woman. It takes a special person to achieve what you've done without realizing it. It's been an honor to serve as your homeroom T.A. I wish you all the best at your new school." Unfortunately, this teary farewell brought us all back to reality. During the holidays following the Cultural Festival, Suzumoto was transferred. This was to be her last day here at Kisaragi Academy High School. Everyone here loved her, so this was a sad occasion, indeed. She was truly a kind person, possessing no ulterior motives and harboring no ill will toward anyone. The thought of her leaving was depressing. But time waits for no one, and the time had come to say our goodbyes.

As one final hurrah, our occult-obsessed class rep asked us to perform some friendship ritual called 'Sachiko Ever After.' Upon mentioning it, she produced a paper doll from her bag. It looked a lot like those proxy dolls you'll sometimes see in Shinto Shrines, designed to absorb bad karma in somebody's place.

Visually, this whole thing just seemed like the set up for a cursed séance, or something. It was kind of scary, and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"This is a charm I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever. Or we'll always be friends. That's the gist of it."

"NO! Don't do this! Seriously! Our lives are on the line!" Satoshi had always been spooked, and in true form, he was pleading for his life that we stop what we were doing. It didn't sound THAT scary, though.

"Don't worry, Mochida-kun. This isn't my usual creepy fare. It's rare to see you so worked up." In the end, eight of us proceeded with the ritual as planned, while Satoshi sat it out off to the side, tears in his eyes. I kind of felt bad for him. But this was for Suzumoto. We all wanted to give her the best possible send off. So all I could really do was silently wonder what had gotten into him.

"Please, I'm begging you, stop this! Don't go through with it! Why won't anyone listen to me?! It's a time loop. This has happened before. I remember it. And what's coming next is worse that what you could possibly imagine!"

"Sorry, but I'm through trying to convince you. Just be a good boy and wait till we're finished," said Ayumi, with a giggle. I obediently dug my nails into the paper doll, but all the while, I was frantically foraging through my memories, trying to figure out what I was missing.

"We're going to pull on it until it rips into nine pieces, okay? On the count of three!" With a pallid face, Satoshi quickly rushed over and grabbed the paper doll himself. He was joining us after all, it seemed. Everyone else smiled at him as if to say, finally, you've come to your senses! But I was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. There's definitely something wrong here! "Ready? One . . . two . . ."


End file.
